


O jardim

by Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)



Category: Labyrinths of Astoria (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/F
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:28:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24824602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf
Summary: O jardim era seu lugar
Relationships: Medusa/Main Character (Labyrinths of Astoria)





	O jardim

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Garden](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24824590) by [Melime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime). 



> Femslashfeb's [2018 Prompt Table](https://femslashfeb.tumblr.com/post/169486708676/any-world-any-medium-as-long-as-theres-girl), dia 25 - garden (jardim).

O jardim era seu refúgio.

Era o único lugar onde podia criar e manter ao invés de destruir e matar. Era o oposto de sua vida na gangue, e um dos pilares sobre os quais construiu sua nova vida quando a anterior foi tão violentamente arrancada dela.

O jardim era seu e somente seu, até que _ela_ apareceu.

A agente da H.E.R.A. que via ela como mais do que só uma criminosa, a única a acreditar nela, a acreditar nem sua inocência. Medusa tentou se afastar dela, temendo que nada além de dor fosse vir de sua conexão, mas era impossível negar o que estava lá, talvez desde a primeira vez que trocaram um olhar.

O jardim foi onde a máscara de Medusa começou a cair.

Suas lágrimas caíam livremente quando a agente veio até ela, oferecendo conforto sem esperar nada em troca. Medusa nunca pretendeu se apaixonar por ela, mas era impossível que isso não acontecesse. Ela aceitava cada aspecto de Medusa, de seu lado violento até seu desejo por domesticidade. Pouco a pouco, ela se tornou uma parte da vida de Medusa, até que não havia lugar onde não pertencesse.

O jardim se tornou o lugar delas.


End file.
